¿Jugamos a algo?
by Iskha
Summary: Matsumoto es una chica que le trae por la calle de la amargura, quizá esta vez Gin pueda vencer sus defensas...[GinXMatsumoto]


¿Jugamos a algo?-Pregunto Rangiku con su sonrisa picarona.

Hacía mucho calor y las gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su generoso escote. Había sido una tarde aburrida de verano y papeleo.

Quizá él si quisiera jugar, quizá él estaba deseoso de jugar con ella. Ella sonrió con un solo lado de la boca y extendió la mano para acariciar con una suave palmadita la cara de Gin.

Ambos eran tenientes y el mayor y más aburrido trabajo siempre se cedía generosamente a los de su rango.

Hacía tiempo que ella deseaba quedarse a solas con aquel hombre que sería quizás el que más deseaba.

Entonces él se incorporó en el sofá e intentó alcanzar su cuello con sus labios, pero ella se apartó a tiempo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Pero antes, mi ansioso animalito, bebamos algo…-sacó de un pequeño mueble-bar una enorme botella de sake y bebió un gran trago directamente de la boca de la botella, entonces miró al teniente y preguntó arqueando una ceja-¿quieres probarlo?

Él sonrió con sus finos labios y sus ojos de zorro.

-¿Qué tipo de juego es este?

-Mmmh, no sé, no sé…quizás quieras probar cómo sabe este saque directamente de mis labios.

Él volvió a sonreír con más ganas.

-Quizás, o quizás no.

-No me hagas reír

Bebió otro trago largo y después se acercó a los labios de Ichimaru. Cuando él estaba a punto de probar el sake dulce de sus labios ella se apartó burlándose de él. Sonrió también resuelta.

-Vamos Gin, sígueme el juego.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres demasiado cruel?

-No, tú no, aún.

Se volvió a llenar la boca del ardiente líquido y después se introdujo el dedo entre los labios, empapándolo de la bebida. Acercó el dedo a los labios del hombre y este lo lamió sonriendo.

Entonces de improviso se abalanzó para besarla, ella ni se inmutó, le devolvió el beso lenta y apasionadamente.

Cuado se separaron para coger aire ella empezó a hacer pucheros y dijo gimoteando.

-¿Es que nadie quiere jugar con migo?

Gin la miró a los ojos y agarró la botella de su mano, pegó un trago y suspiró al notar el líquido por la garganta, quemándole a su paso.

-Creo que sí que quiero jugar.

-Bien

Lo agarró por el cuello del kimono y se recostó con él encima, aprisionándole el cuerpo. Gin mantenía la sonrisa estática.

Se dieron un par de besos fugaces y al fin hundió la cara en el cuello de la mujer, que cerró los ojos en medio de un escalofrío.

-Espera Gin…-él se separó desilusionado, pero la mujer volvió a sonreír y preguntó-¿No quieres más sake?

Ella aprovechó que el hombre se había levantado lo suficiente para dejarla espacio y se desabrochó el cinturón del kimono, lo abrió un poco, enseñando el ombligo. Cogió la botella de la mano de Ichimaru y vertió un poco de líquido transparente llenando el ombligo a rebosar. Este entendió la idea y acercó los labios a la tripa de la mujer, absorbiendo el sake y al final lamiendo los bordes y alrededores húmedos. Después besó todo su contorno y ascendió hasta llegar a la parte cerrada aún del kimono. Empezó a apartar la pesada tela, besando cada centímetro de piel. Matsumoto sentía cosquillas y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Se incorporó unos centímetros y abrió el kimono de Gin para descubrir el pecho pálido del hombre. Pasó las manos, pegando todas las palmas e incluso arañando suavemente los abdominales del teniente.

Él volvió a ascender hasta sus labios y besó el lunar de su barbilla, sus parpados y por fin su boca de nuevo. Metió sus largos y finos dedos entre los cabellos de la mujer y acarició el casco con delicadeza y dulzura.

-Gin…-susurró la mujer entre espasmos de placer.

Introdujo las manos por la cintura del pantalón del hombre y acarició suavemente la piel tersa.

Ichimaru despojó de la parte de abajo a la mujer y ella lo recibió entre las piernas, pero él aún tenía los pantalones puestos. La mujer desesperada intentó quitárselos entre gemidos y justo cuando parecía que lo iba a conseguir se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró alguien que no se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban allí, detrás del respaldo del sofá.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos y el shinigami inocente cogió unos papeles de uno de los cajones y salió sin notar nada.

Él quiso continuar pero ella pensó que quizá todo sería más divertido si se hacia la "difícil".

Se levantó dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni vergüenza. Se vistió mientras fue viendo como al hombre se le iba borrando la sonrisa y finalmente se le acercó susurrando.

-Game over…

Gin lanzó un suspiro y la mujer se compadeció de él, se inclinó y besó apasionadamente su cuello, él sintió un placer indescriptible. Finalmente acarició su pecho con ambas manos y lo besó en los labios.

-Aquí tienes tu partida extra. Hasta la próxima vez que decidamos jugar…

Cerró la puerta tras ella y pensó que quizá se estaba enamorando del que era su compañero de los momentos más eróticos de su vida. Después salió del trance e intentó engañarse a sí misma intentándose convencer de que quizá lo que le duraba era la excitación, de cualquier modo, estaba deseando que llegara el próximo día para terminar la partida.


End file.
